


Сверхновая

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Nine Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: За некоторые ошибки нужно отдать больше, чем жизнь.





	Сверхновая

**Author's Note:**

> 9YL!Бьякуран/9YL!Шоичи, 9YL!Бьякуран/9YL!Шоичи/9YL!ad!Реборн
> 
> Фик написан на конкурс Reborn Nostra: Танец Пламени, тема "Ночь темней перед рассветом"

На базе Мелоне сегодня холодно и дует пронизывающий ветер. Нет, разумеется, Шоичи это только кажется: он знает базу как свои пять пальцев, здесь и в помине нет каких-то сквозняков или проблем с вентиляцией.

Он больше чем знает ее — он чувствует Мелоне как самого себя, как часть своего тела, щетинящийся иглами нервных окончаний и артерий кусок живой плоти. Пламя стекает с кончиков его пальцев, впитываясь в клавиши на пульте управления, как в губку, стынет каплями янтаря на стенах коридоров, которых Шоичи невзначай касается рукой, когда никто не видит.

Червелло не поймут. Никто не поймет.

Это его детище — из огромного обшитого металлом нутра вырываются вздохи, стены вибрируют мелкой дрожью, почуяв его торопливый шаг. Он создавал Мелоне для всего огромного Миллефиоре, а получилось — для себя. 

В этом гигантском муравейнике, наполненном людьми в любое время суток, Шоичи чувствует себя тихо и спокойно, как Иона внутри кита. Смешное сравнение. Внутри кита была темень и вечная ночь, а здесь ему ласково и тепло сияют тысячи ламп.

Шоичи смеется себе под нос чуть слышно, прислоняясь затылком к стене. Из висящих на шее наушников доносится рваный ритм, перемежаемый спорящими соло саксофона и гитары. Шоичи прикрывает глаза и слушает музыку, которую не услышать никому, кроме него: легкое потрескивание ламп, гул вычислительных машин, стрекот клавиш и механизмов, нежный, словно его издают цикады.

Здесь его сад, он взрастил его и наполнил своей силой. Солнце дарит тепло всем. 

Шоичи не понадобились для этого лучи обычного солнца, что восходит и заходит снаружи. Он и сам не помнит, когда последний раз покидал эти стены, когда видел рассвет. Ему это не нужно и не важно.

Здесь его дом. Пожалуй, только Спаннер понял бы его, попробуй Шоичи объяснить, что чувствует к Мелоне. Но Шоичи не хочется тратить время на объяснения.

Он любит свое детище, как никогда никого не любил.

Поэтому любой новый гость здесь кажется чужеродным предметом. Воткнутым в живую плоть ножом.

Сладкий голос рассекает Шоичи тонким, раскаленным добела лезвием, проходится по губам с нажимом — тонкая кожа трескается, Шоичи облизывает их, ощущая во рту мерзостный металлически-гнилостный вкус. 

— Ты же поможешь мне, Шо-чан? Шо-чан всегда мне помогает…

«Мы говорим про каких-то разных Шо-чанов», — хочется сказать ему в ответ, но он привычно кивает, успокаивающе гладит нервно задрожавшую обшивку стены и выключает экран, чтобы быстро пройти знакомыми коридорами и спустя десять минут услышать этот голос уже не из динамика.

— О, Шо-чан пришел меня спасать! Умница. Ну-ка, посмотри, кто тут у нас…

Не один. Два новых гостя.

Шоичи сглатывает, делает шаг вперед. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, иррациональная и раздражающая, сбегает вниз по глотке щекотным холодком, сворачивается привычным кольцом колючей проволоки в желудке. Шоичи кривится, трет живот, в который раз думая о том, что если бы был героем фантастических боевиков, то мог бы с легкостью вспороть его ребром ладони и вытащить надоевшую до чертиков проволоку.

Шоичи довольствуется тем, что прижимает руку к животу на несколько секунд, и Пламя привычно оглаживает кожу теплом сквозь ткань футболки, притупляя боль. Оно никогда не убирает ее полностью — «лекарю, исцелися сам» — Шоичи бы посмеялся, но ситуация сейчас несколько неуместная.

— Это Шо-чан, — голос Бьякурана сочится довольством, как свежая царапина — сукровицей. — Поздоровайся с ним.

Шоичи втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, глядя в холодные, кажущиеся непроницаемо-черными глаза гостя. 

— Но как… — вырывается у него против воли. Конечно же, он узнал этого человека — его невозможно не узнать, как невозможно не понять, что все еще выглядящий идеально отглаженным костюм скрывает следы побоев и, возможно, переломы — Шоичи знает, как держатся люди, которым нестерпимо больно. — Он же…

— Взрослый? — Бьякуран тихо смеется и треплет Шоичи по волосам. Шоичи чувствует — как всегда — щекотное сочетание болезненно-приятных ощущений, словно этот смех сдирает корочку с ранки. Пальцы у Бьякурана одновременно горячие и холодные. Шоичи не по себе от этого ощущения. Как всегда. — Ты даже не представляешь себе всех возможностей Тринисетте, Шо-чан. И моих, — Бьякуран щурит глаза и легко царапает шею Шоичи над воротником футболки.

Шоичи передергивает. Каждый раз, когда Бькуран трогает его, спит с ним, Шоичи не может решить, что испытывает в такие моменты. Наверное, когда, наконец, сможет понять, то перестанет это делать. Или перестанет Бьякуран, когда поймет, что Шоичи нашел определение. Бьякуран слишком любит загадки.

— Зачем он здесь? — Шоичи торопится сменить тему разговора, отстраняясь с показательно заинтересованным видом. — Для допросов есть более приспособленные помещения.

— Нет-нет, Шо-чан, ну что ты! Ты думаешь, я отвлеку тебя от важных дел просьбой помочь мне провести допрос? Ну, конечно же, нет, как ты мог так подумать! Я ценю моего Шо-чана и не буду дергать по таким пустякам. Нет, допросом я займусь сам. И буду заниматься этим снова и снова, — Бьякуран быстро облизывает губы и на мгновение становится похож на прикрывшую глаза ящерицу. Шоичи едва не бьет себя по рукам, которые тянутся погладить его.

— Зачем я здесь? — он хмурит брови и прижимает ладонь к животу — под пристальным взглядом темных глаз тот снова начинает ныть. Взгляд вязкий и черный как нефть.

— Подлечи его, — Бьякуран приобнимает Шоичи за плечи, чуть подталкивая вперед. — Мое Солнце очень нужно мне, чтобы озарить своим светом моего врага. Я такой добрый сегодня, Шо-чан! Правда же?

— Правда, — выталкивает Шоичи на выдохе и подходит к Реборну, каждую секунду ожидая смерти: одна сверлит глазами его лоб, другая — затылок.

Пол под его ногами словно дыбится — незримо для всех, заметно для Шоичи. Мелоне страшно. Шоичи тоже.

Он опускается на пол рядом со стоящим на коленях Реборном. Вздыхает и принимается расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Реборн дергает шеей и скованными за спиной руками, скалит зубы, но молчит. Шоичи замирает на мгновение.

— Он же тоже Солнце. Почему он сам не может…

— Он теперь не может. Он теперь ничего не может, — сладкий голос патокой стекает от затылка вниз по шее. Мокрая от пота футболка под форменной курткой липнет к телу. Надо будет принять душ. Потом. Все потом.

Шоичи не медик, но он знает все о механизмах и поломках. Кроме того, за столько лет бесплодных попыток справиться с колючим комом в желудке он многому научился.

Во втором ребре слева трещина, отбиты почки — Реборн напрягается всем телом, когда Шоичи касается его поясницы, вытаскивая расстегнутую рубашку из-за пояса брюк. Шоичи неуверенно берется за ремень, но отпускает его под острым как бритва взглядом.

Побриться Реборну, по правде говоря, не мешало бы — смуглое лицо кажется желтым от бледности, и щетина резко выделяется на нем. Кажется неуместной.

— Можно было бы его для начала помыть, — Шоичи не нужно особо стараться, чтобы голос звучал как можно недовольнее. А самому в это время — скользить по ребрам лихорадочно влажными ладонями, вливать как можно больше Пламени, как можно больше тепла, ощущая, как медленно оттаивает чужое напряженное тело. 

Но не взгляд.

— В следующий раз — непременно, Шо-чан. Прости, но я покину тебя на какое-то время. Не бойся, он ничего не сделает. Он совсем-совсем ручной. Развлекайся.

Шоичи быстро оборачивается и кивает удаляющейся спине Бьякурана.

Когда мягкий звук шагов стихает, Шоичи поднимается на ноги с болезненным стоном, сгибается на секунду пополам. С трудом распрямляется, идет к двери и блокирует ее. Камер в этой комнате нет. Значит, Бьякуран ему доверяет. Это хорошо.

— Зачем же вы, — шепчет Шоичи, снова опускаясь на колени. — Как же так…

Реборн молчит, только отводит взгляд и смотрит в стену. Шоичи стискивает пальцы на коленях и частит:

— Я свяжусь с Савадой. Как же так, этого не должно было произойти!

— Идиот, — выдыхает Реборн, не глядя на него. Шоичи подскакивает, тянет к нему ладони, истекающие теплом.

— Сейчас, сейчас! Где у вас болит?

— Идиот, — повторяет Реборн, и у Шоичи опускаются руки. Реборн поворачивает к нему голову и смотрит — зло и бесконечно устало. — Не смей говорить Цуне. Этот безмозглый мальчишка побежит сюда сломя голову и нарушит весь план. Мы слишком долго его выстраивали. Рано вступать в борьбу сейчас. Мы не готовы. Нужен другой Цуна.

— Но Савада же должен знать!

— Зачем? — невесело усмехается Реборн. — Что, в одиночку ты не справишься с непосильной ношей знания? Ты все-таки слабак.

— Почему вы мне до сих пор мне не верите? — спрашивает Шоичи, ощущая почти физическую боль. — Савада же верит!

Реборн ухмыляется так отвратно, что Шоичи едва не отшатывается. Реборн брезгливо кривит губы и кивает, будто нехотя, на дверь.

— Он тебе тоже верит. Тяжело, наверное, было так хорошо постараться, чтобы это заслужить, верно?

Шоичи краснеет и чувствует, как начинает шуметь в ушах.

— Мы все совершаем ошибки, — шепчет он, глядя в пол. Ему хочется лечь на него, чтобы Мелоне прошептала своим мерным гулом на ухо, что все обязательно будет хорошо. Он упирается ладонями в обшивку и чувствует ответное тепло. Шум в ушах стихает.

— Всегда было интересно: ты начал ложиться под него до того, как к тебе вернулись воспоминания? Или после? Расскажи, мне и правда интересно.

— До, — быстро отвечает Шоичи, и Реборн тихо смеется.

— Ложь. А ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я тебе не верю.

— Это неважно!

— Все важно. Каждая мелочь. А ты — маленький лжец и трус, который не справился с самой важной задачей в своей жизни и угробил нас всех. 

Шоичи вскакивает на ноги. Его шатает. Пол пытается поддержать изо всех сил, Шоичи приваливается к стене, ощущая беспокойное и ласковое тепло. Он гладит металлическую обшивку кончиками дрожащих пальцев. 

— Как вы не понимаете! Я исследовал все миры, все возможности, чтобы понять, как с этим справиться, как остановить его! Я не знал определяющего фактора, не знал, что именно Цуна нужен для победы! Я исследователь!

— Ты трусливый идиот. Ты смотрел, как умирают миллионы людей, дождался, пока эта мразь все разрушит, и прибежал за помощью к Цуне. Все, кто умер до этого момента — на твоей совести.

— Вы знаете, что я пережил, раз за разом видя, как умирает еще один мир? Вы понятия не имеете, каково это!

Шоичи трясет. Реборн не может понять, что Шоичи почувствовал, когда — на каком по счету мире? — впервые ощутил в себе эту нечеловеческую, дикую жажду защитить любой ценой. Исправить. Вылечить. Когда он впервые почувствовал в себе Пламя Солнца.

— Ты самонадеянный мальчишка. С чего ты решил, что сможешь что-то изменить в одиночку? Теперь мы жертвуем своими жизнями, чтобы исправить то, что ты не смог. Маленькая трусливая лицемерная дрянь.

— Я не буду вас лечить!

У Шоичи закладывает уши от собственного крика.

— Я и не сомневался, — цедит Реборн со сладкой улыбкой, пока Шоичи быстро идет к двери. Стоит только распахнуть ее и сделать шаг за порог, как в конце коридора появляется Бьякуран. Шаги у него бесшумные, но Шоичи видит, как корежит пол под его ногами.

— О, Шо-чан! Ты уже закончил, мой хороший?

— Я сделал все, что мог, — отрывисто бросает Шоичи на ходу, стараясь отвернуться.

— Он обижал тебя? Шо-чан, если он тебя чем-то обидел, я ему этого ни за что не прощу!

Шоичи бежит по коридорам, они заботливо скрадывают эхо голоса Бьякурана, сочувственно трещат лампами под потолком. Шоичи залетает в свою комнату, валится на кровать и прикусывает губу до крови, только бы не кричать. Проволока в животе рвет внутренности на куски.

Но больно не от этого.

 

***  
— Подлатай его, Шо-чан, — на этот раз Бьякуран не пользуется видеосвязью, просто возникает на пороге словно из ниоткуда, и что-то в пульте управления панически щелкает, а клавиши испуганно жмутся к пальцам. Шоичи поглаживает их и делает глубокий вдох.

— Пять минут. Ни секундой больше. У меня мало времени, Бьякуран-сан, вы же знаете…

— Люблю, когда ты строгий, — на плечо ложится острый подбородок, пальцы пробираются под форму, под футболку, щекотно касаются живота, посылая вниз волну дрожи. — А на меня найдется время?

— Я же сказал, у меня есть только пять минут, — выдыхает Шоичи, уже сдергивая с лица очки и пристраивая их рядом с клавиатурой. Ему хочется закрыть глаза и больше не открывать их никогда. Поверхность стола плавится под его стиснутыми ладонями.

— Мне хватит, — шепчет Бьякуран на ухо и прикусывает мочку так резко, что Шоичи вскрикивает. — Ты так много делаешь для меня, маленький Шо-чан. Я должен позаботиться и о тебе. Мне так хочется... Ну, позволь…

Шоичи дрожит и плывет в пространстве, чувствуя себя парящим в воздухе. Однажды Бькуран трахнул его на весу, расправив крылья и поднявшись над землей на добрый десяток метров. С тех пор каждый раз Шоичи испытывает с ним то же чувство. Такое нельзя забыть.

Где-то словно вдалеке слышится звук расстегнутой молнии, все звуки долетают до Шоичи как сквозь вату. Ясно различим только кажущийся оглушительно громким шепот над ухом, щекочущий горящую кожу дыханием:

— Как мне сделать? Так? Вот здесь, правда, так хорошо, да? Мой хороший…

Шоичи скулит, прогибаясь в спине, выпячивая зад, со сладким ужасом чувствуя, как вжимается в ягодицы член Бьякурана. Пять минут, конечно же, им не хватит пяти минут ни на что…

— Расслабься, — шепчет Бьякуран и вдруг обхватывает его член так жестко, что у Шоичи вышибает воздух из легких. Бьякуран дрочит ему резко и быстро, сжимая второй ладонью мошонку, тянет штаны вниз, и они падают к щиколоткам.

— Нет-нет, Шо-чан, — смеется он, когда Шоичи машинально прогибается сильнее. — Сегодня все для тебя. Я потерплю.

Он оглаживает ягодицы ладонью, легко проводит между ними кончиками пальцев, не проникая внутрь, и Шоичи кусает губы, глотая стоны.

— Подвигайся для меня, — просит Бьякуран, и Шоичи кричит, резко двигая бедрами, вбиваясь в его кулак. — Умница… Мой хороший…

Шоичи кончает со всхлипом, чувствуя, как пол пляшет под ногами. Бьякуран ласково придерживает его поперек груди, дожидаясь, пока он отдышится.

Шоичи медленно раскрывает глаза и смотрит мутным взглядом на капли спермы на столе. Стирает одну кончиком пальца. Стол ледяной. Сперма обжигает.

— Вот видишь, — Бьякуран целует его взмокшие волосы за ухом. — Пять минут. Мы все успели. Все, как ты хочешь.

Шоичи натягивает штаны и думает, что знает, в чем допустил самую главную ошибку в своей жизни. Он ждал слишком долго, прежде чем обратиться за помощью, не потому, что боялся.

Ведь мучительную, яростную жажду исправить, починить, сделать здоровым он испытал в первый раз не тогда, когда увидел разрушенный мир. Не надо себе врать. 

Раньше.

Когда к нему вернулись воспоминания, и он впервые взглянул на Бьякурана по-новому. И понял, что в собственном взгляде не замечает отвращения, но видит нечто совсем другое.

Ошибкой было то, что в тот момент он решил, что сможет исправить Бьякурана.

И что в глубине души считает так до сих пор.

 

Бьякуран не идет вместе с ним в комнату — просто улыбается ласково на пороге, приглашая внутрь, и обещает вернуться ровно через пять минут.

Шоичи заходит почти умиротворенным, но в следующую секунду резко отворачивается к стене и сгибается. Его рвет.

Когда он может, наконец, отдышаться, то поворачивается к Реборну так медленно, как только может. 

Сдержать глухой крик все равно не получается. 

Сломанные ребра срастаются с глухим щелчком, порванный анус перестает кровоточить быстро, но бурая корка не дает понять, насколько все получилось исправить. Шоичи прикусывает губу и оглядывается в поисках одежды Реборна, когда слышит хриплый надсадный смех.

— Не ищи, — улыбается Реборн разбитым ртом. Шоичи зажимает его ладонью, не отдавая себе полностью отчета в том, для чего это делает: чтобы быстрее залечить или чтобы не слышать этот страшный голос. 

Он смачивает слюной пальцы и осторожно трогает покрытый запекшейся кровью вход, этот жест кажется неуместно интимным и извращенным. Лежащий на животе Реборн хрипло смеется ему в ладонь.

— Я скажу Саваде… Я обязан… Я… — сбивчиво шепчет Шоичи. Реборн смотрит на него непроницаемо, и Шоичи быстро отнимает ладонь. Обе.

— По твоим неизмеримо умным расчетам, насколько я важен для вашего плана? 

— Но…

— Если ты хочешь продолжить светскую беседу, то у меня нет на нее времени. Отвечай на вопрос или проваливай порыдать на груди у своего чудовища.

— Ваше присутствие не является решающим фактором, — отвечает Шоичи не своим голосом. Реборн молчит. — Но я не могу смотреть, как вы…

— Не смотри, — Реборн пытается пожать плечами, но морщится, болезненно кривя губы. — Нельзя рисковать сейчас, когда все почти получилось. Если что-то случится с Цуной, мы проиграем окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Что он с вами сделал? — тихо спрашивает Шоичи.

— Тебе подробно рассказать? — смеется Реборн, но Шоичи мягко кладет ему ладонь на затылок, и Реборн удивленно замолкает, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Почему вы не можете использовать Пламя? Я же знаю, как быстро нам удается восстанавливать силы.

— Нам? — Реборн хмыкает. — У меня мало общего с тобой, мальчик, и слава богу.

— Что именно он сделал? — Шоичи повышает голос.

— Какой-то чип.

— Я ничего не разрабатывал…

— Мне все равно, кто его сделал. Он подавляет силы Аркобалено. И вообще все силы, — добавляет Реборн после паузы.

— Я понял, — Шоичи хмурится, поправляя очки. — Вероятно, это повлияло и на ваш возраст — раз силы не используются, то некоторым образом при должном излучении мог ускориться процесс…

— Не важно, — Реборн вытягивается на полу, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя. — Я не знаю, где датчик. Я его не чувствую. Ты не сможешь его достать.

— Я смогу, — Шоичи решительно встает. — Я придумаю мобильную конструкцию минимальных габаритов, мы все просканируем. Я изучал Тринисетте, я смогу догадаться. Я обещаю вам! Я все исправлю. Клянусь.

Реборн не отвечает ему, так и продолжая лежать ничком. Шоичи уже собирается уходить, но вдруг наклоняется, следуя непонятному порыву, и гладит его по смуглой спине с выступающими позвонками. Реборн вздрагивает и поднимает на него усталый сонный взгляд. Шоичи бормочет что-то неловко и сбегает.

— Заботьтесь о нем, — еле слышно шепчет он полу, стенам и лампам. — Пожалуйста. Заботьтесь о нем.

Он лежит без сна на развороченной постели до самого утра, выстраивая в голове варианты комбинаций деталей, мощности излучения, способов достать все необходимые части, создать сканер быстро и оставшись незамеченным. Шоичи поворачивается на бок и прижимается щекой к стене. Где-то там, за ней, сейчас рассветает, но Шоичи кажется, что снаружи так же темно, как и у него самого внутри. 

«Он жив», — тихо вибрирует обшивка. Шоичи закрывает глаза, улыбается и наконец засыпает, с головой проваливаясь в черноту сна без снов.

 

***  
Сделать сканер получается на удивление легко. Сначала Шоичи думает попросить помощи у Спаннера, но потом решает, что должен со всем справиться сам. Небольшое устройство легко помещается во внутреннем нагрудном кармане, остается только дождаться момента и обнаружить чип-излучатель. А дальше… А дальше Реборн что-нибудь придумает. Они придумают.

Подходящий момент не заставляет себя ждать. Когда в конце недели на пороге привычно возникает Бьякуран, Шоичи уже готов к этому. Он идет к комнате быстрыми шагами, едва не срываясь на бег. С шумом задвигает металлическую дверь и удивленно застывает: Реборн не кажется хоть где-нибудь покалеченным. Он стоит посреди комнаты совершенно голый, гладко выбритый — Шоичи нервно сглатывает — везде, где возможно. И очень злой.

Шоичи краснеет, хотя уже видел его до этого обнаженным. Мотает головой и решительно шагает вперед.

— Все готово! Я…

Лицо у Реборна делается поскучневшее и брезгливое. Шоичи опешивает.

— Что…

— О, Шо-чан уже пришел! Какая умница.

— Его же не нужно лечить, — Шоичи резко разворачивается и чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар, когда Бьякуран медленно блокирует еще минуту назад запертую дверь и одним движением стаскивает с себя куртку через голову, даже не расстегнув молнии. Растрепанные волосы торчат в стороны еще больше, глаза блестят лихорадочно и весело.

— Конечно, не нужно. Я решил, что Шо-чан тратит слишком много сил. Да у нас тут просто какой-то курорт для гостей! — Бьякуран звонко смеется, избавляясь от штанов и ботинок. Белья на нем нет. Никогда нет. Почему-то сейчас это вызывает у Шоичи панику. — Я хочу, чтобы Шо-чан развлекся вместе со мной! Ну же, глупый! Посмотри, тут никто больше не одет, кроме тебя!

Шоичи поворачивается обратно к Реборну и смотрит на него с мукой. Сканер в кармане. Нужно всего несколько минут, чтобы найти чип! 

Реборн скрещивает руки на груди и покачивается с носка на пятку. Ухмыляется углом рта.

— Я же говорил — маленькая трусливая дрянь, — цедит он, глядя Шоичи прямо в глаза.

— О, ну вот, ты опять обидел моего Шо-чана, — Бьякуран укоризненно качает головой и обнимает Шоичи со спины. — Придется тебя снова наказать. Ну ладно, в следующий раз, так и быть. Сегодня мы должны устроить курорт для Шо-чана. Ты понял меня?

«В следующий раз…» 

Шоичи едва не произносит это вслух. Будут еще следующие разы. У них есть время. Есть. Сканер подождет. Шоичи неловко тянет вниз молнию на куртке.

— Вот какая умница, — Бьякуран помогает ему, нетерпеливыми движениями задирает футболку, быстро расстегивает штаны, опускается на колени, дожидаясь, пока Шоичи скинет обувь и переступит через штанины. Шоичи поворачивается и смотрит на него сверху вниз, всей спиной ощущая острый чужой взгляд. 

Реборн не сдвигается с места.

Бьякуран прижимается щекой к бедру Шоичи и тихо смеется. Когда он берет его член в рот сразу на всю длину, Шоичи запрокидывает голову и ему кажется, что лампы на потолке плачут густыми слезами чистого белого света.

— Простите, — шепчет он, прикрыв глаза.

— Ничего, — отзывается Бьякуран. — Ты напряжен, я понимаю. Мы поможем тебе расслабиться. 

Он сосет старательно, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Шоичи даже удается и правда расслабиться на минуту, но он вздрагивает, ощутив прикосновение к спине. Чужая ладонь проходится по лопаткам, скользит вниз, оглаживает ягодицы на удивление легко. Почти нежно. Вот только пальцы дрожат и обжигают горячечной лихорадкой.

Бьякуран выпускает его член изо рта, сыто облизывается, а Шоичи мгновенно разворачивается к Реборну, хватается за его плечи, вглядывается в лицо. 

Глаза у того запали, а скулы проступили так резко, словно вот-вот прорвут кожу. Шоичи прижимает ладонь к его лбу и чувствует нездоровый жар. Реборн усмехается и ведет пальцами по его груди.

— Зачем вы… вы не должны! — Шоичи пытается отстраниться, но сзади в него вжимается Бьякуран, кусает в шею.

— Дурак, — тихо отвечает Реборн, и Шоичи дрожит, царапая его плечи, стискивая их со всей силой.

— В следующий раз…

— Идиот, — говорит Реборн и целует его, жестко и горячо, так что у Шоичи встают дыбом волоски на загривке, который вылизывает Бьякуран. Шоичи каждой клеткой тела чувствует тепло чужого внутреннего солнца. Оно должно светить, оно должно!

Шоичи обхватывает его руками, обнимает, прижимается со стоном, тонет в чужом жаре. Шарит ладонями по спине, отдавая все, что может, до последней капли, пока не оседает в чужих руках почти обессиленно. У Реборна исчезают синяки под глазами, он смотрит в лицо Шоичи внимательно и напряженно.

— Шо-чан у меня такой впечатлительный… — шепчет Бьякуран, словно извиняясь перед Реборном. Шоичи трясет. — Давай же, Шо-чан. Трахни его, это так приятно, поверь мне.

Шоичи готов взвыть, когда Бьякуран давит ему на плечи, принуждая опуститься на колени. Реборн садится вслед за ним, вытягивается на полу, скаля зубы в усмешке.

— Трус, — говорит он, и в его голосе слышится не издевка, а боль и разочарование. 

Шоичи опускается на него — как падает в жерло вулкана. Реборн горячий, ужасно горячий — настоящее, истинное, истовое солнце. Внутри он просто раскаленный, и Шоичи стонет, когда входит в него полностью — слишком легко поддаются мышцы, Шоичи краснеет и хочет спрятать лицо.

Он двигается медленно, глядя Реборну в глаза, не отрываясь ни на минуту. Трогает, гладит, касается пальцами, губами, тычется носом в шею, прижимается плавящейся от зноя кожей, чтобы отдать как можно больше тепла. Все, что есть. Реборн должен продержаться до следующего раза, а потом они найдут этот чертов чип, и Шоичи поможет Реборну сбежать. Он выкрутится, это ничего.

— Умница… Ну-ка, приподнимись… — Шоичи вертит головой, не понимая, чего от него хотят. В задницу быстро скользят влажные пальцы, которые тут же заменяет член. Бьякуран нетерпелив, он не сдерживает толчков, натягивая Шоичи на себя все сильнее и сильнее.

Реборн под ним прикусывает губу и выгибается с глухим болезненным стоном, когда Шоичи, ошалевший от густого, стекающего по коже вязкого воздуха начинает двигаться слишком резко.

Наверняка ребра ноют, Шоичи никогда не умел лечить живое так же хорошо, как механическое. Он прижимается губами к чужой ключице, целует до изнеможения, отдавая все внутреннее Пламя без остатка, выплескиваясь в горячее напряженное тело. Бьякуран кончает в него с громким стоном. Он длится так долго, что кажется бесконечным. Застывает в ушах эхом, пока Шоичи торопливо дрочит Реборну, тычась дрожащими губами в скулу, в шею, в губы.

Реборн изливается в его ладонь молча, только прикрывает глаза, и Шоичи целует слипшиеся ресницы. Он упирается ладонями в пол, дожидаясь, пока Бьякуран встанет и пойдет собирать одежду. Пол вибрирует и плачет под руками, Шоичи гладит его — все хорошо. Все в порядке. Мы выдержали. Продержались.

Как будто он хочет сейчас сказать это полу.

Реборн отстраняет его и поднимается на ноги одним плавным тягучим движением. Шоичи морщится, задницу саднит, все тело, почти полностью лишенное сил и Пламени, похоже на желе.

Он с трудом встает и переводит дыхание. Лампочки начинают тревожно мигать, но Шоичи не в состоянии улыбаться им.

— Я всегда знал, что ты быстро всему учишься, — говорит Бьякуран и ласково треплет его по макушке. Шоичи бредет к смятой одежде, как сомнамбула, натягивает на себя измятую форму.

Реборн улыбается, наблюдая за ним. Шоичи робко улыбается в ответ, но улыбка тут же гаснет на губах Реборна, как только тот замечает это.

— Сегодня ты выучил еще один способ общения с пленными, — улыбается Бьякуран, сладко потягиваясь всем телом.

Шоичи сдавленно кивает и бормочет:

— Могу я идти? У меня много дел. Ну, вы же знаете, Бьякуран-сан.

— А теперь выучишь еще один, — Бьякуран не слушает его, шаря по карманам форменной куртки.

Когда он находит то, что ищет, Реборн улыбается.

Шоичи кричит.

— Нет! — он зажимает рот рукой.

— Ну что ты, Шо-чан. Просто пора ускорить твое обучение.

Бьякуран гладит его по встрепанной голове, вкладывая в дрожащую ладонь аккуратный небольшой пистолет.

«Провались под ним, — мучительно просит Шоичи пол. — Рухните ему на голову, — умоляет лампы. — Сдвиньтесь и скройте его темницей», — говорит стенам. База Мелоне дрожит и рвется ему на помощь — но никто, кроме Шоичи, этого не слышит.

— Давай же, Шо-чан. Это быстро. Ну, что ты расклеился, в самом деле. Ну, давай я выстрелю, а ты посмотришь. Куда мне для начала попасть? В руку? В ногу? Куда ты хочешь?

— Нет…— Шоичи впивается ногтями в ладонь, сжимает пистолет в трясущейся руке так сильно, будто хочет раздавить. — Подождите. Пожалуйста.

Он подходит к Реборну, засовывая ладонь во внутренний карман, но Реборн бьет его по лицу наотмашь, едва Шоичи касается кнопки на сканере.

— Трус, — говорит он. Шоичи смотрит ему в глаза и видит там одновременно разочарование, надежду и боль. Очень много боли, смертельную дозу. — Я отлично потрахался перед смертью, не порть мне последние минуты своей кислой физиономией и никому не нужными разговорами. Или что ты там надумал делать? Поздно.

Поздно, понимает Шоичи.

Поздно.

— Я сам, — говорит он тихо, глядя в стену поверх плеча Реборна. — Ты прав. Надо многому научиться, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Когда Шоичи приставляет дуло ко лбу Реборна, тот опускает веки с улыбкой почти умиротворенной. А потом поднимает их, и Шоичи видит тепло и настоящий солнечный свет.

И нажимает на курок.

 

Когда тело уносят, он все так же стоит и глядит на ровную круглую дырку в стене — пуля прошла навылет и застряла в обшивке. Пулю тоже убрали, и Шоичи отправил бригаду ремонтников прочь, просто отмахнувшись, безо всяких приказов.

Говорить не хочется, да он и не уверен, что сможет сейчас.

Мелоне тоже молчит, не издает ни звука. Шоичи уверен, что она оправится и вскоре вновь заговорит с ним своим шумным сбивчивым языком. Мелоне на него никогда долго не обижается.

Как может обижаться на тебя часть твоего тела?

Шоичи молчит и смотрит на дыру. Он никогда не мог сказать наверняка, какой именно частью его тела является Мелоне — мозгами, руками, нервами — но сейчас уверен в одном.

Он смотрит на дыру в своем сердце.

Это не страшно, что его больше нет: в груди просто стало меньше места для страха и больше места для Пламени.

У него теперь внутри два Солнца.

У него внутри занимается ослепительный рассвет.


End file.
